Chibi Sensei
by ANBU2
Summary: Self explanatory- Chibi senseis!


A/N: Yo! So I just randomly came up with this as a starter one-shot to hopefully push myself into writing more stories and getting ideas. Again, on my profile I asked for you guys to PM me if suggestions come to mind, and I'm still all ears, so don't hesitate to write me! Anyway, here we go: Chibi Sensei!

* * *

"Naruto!"

He turned and let his eyes wander before falling upon one Sakura Haruno. Currently, he was gorging himself on his hourly dose of ramen- the food of the gods!- while Old Man Ichiraku and Ayame stood at the ready, swapping out finished bowls into a quickly- growing stack with freshly made full bowls. Sakura walked up to him and smiled. He returned the favor with his 1000- watt, face-splitting grin.

"Hey, Sakura- chan! What's up?" he mumbled around a mouthful of noodles, spitting broth and noodle bits everywhere but himself. The hard punch to the face really was worth watching the pinkette's face purple slightly before turning bright red.

"DON'T TALK WHILE YOUR MOUTH IS FULL, IDIOT!" was heard throughout the vicinity. Ayame and Ichiraku played it off as normal, though some rather startled citiznes about-faced and booked it. Rubbing his neck sheepishly, he swallowed and gestured to the Resident 12-foot Ramen Tower of Konoha. He offered Sakura some, but she looked green in the face after a glance at the Tower. He wondered why.

"How do you even eat this much and not get fat, Naruto?" she asked. "At this rate, you'll be responsible for an entire ANBU squad just to help you stand up!"

He laughed. "Ah, you know how it is, Sakura- chan! I've just got a higher metabolism, that's all..."

Suddenly, a loud, somewhat high-pitched shriek pierced the otherwise quiet buzz of Konoha's streets. Civilians who weren't scared off by Sakura's yell were positively terrified by this one, scampering back into their homes like a group of mice will when a cat arrives. Even the Ichirakus seemed worried. Sakura looked around while Naruto clambered up from his previously sedentary seat on the stool.

"Let's go check it out, someone might be hurt!" Sakura followed him as he sprinted across tiled roofs and back alleys. He paused suddenly, listening carefully as Sakura strained her ears as well, to the extent of focusing her chakra into them to catch even a faint echo. It came again, louder and more strident this time. Naruto turned the corner and Sakura found him gaping, eyes wide with an unknown emotion, though his body was completely slack. She rounded the block as well only to stifle a laugh as she found Kakashi- sensei curled up on the ground, shivering like a leaf. Though he was quite chibi- very chibi, she amended as she and Naruto closed in for a better look.

"Is-is that-? Is that Kaka-sensei?!" squawked Naruto. He turned over the small figure, who was practically drowning in Big-Kakashi's clothes. The child whimpered and covered his lower face. He saw a single black eye glaring up at him, as the boy was still holding his hitai-ate in place over his other eye. Sakura stepped forward as Naruto retreated so she could check for possible injuries.

"What the f-" Her hands snapped back to her sides after a momentary examination. "There's nothing physically wrong with him! Besides the fact that he's small, he isn't really injured in any way. His chakra coils shrunk down with his body and everything seems proportional, sans the clothing." She grabbed his jounin vest and wrapped it around the Chibi- Kakashi, while he glared at the rest of his clothes like they had insulted his great grandmother twice removed. Naruto peered around.

"But what could've caused this, Sakura- chan? You think it was a jutsu?" It was Kakashi who answered him.

"I was only coming out the back door of the bookstore after finding my new Icha Icha Paradise book: Special Edition! I did absolutely nothing wrong and only came out the back door since the pervy owner of the shop, he was only trying to save me from a passing and suspicious horde of kunoichi... I swear..." he whined like a three-year old. The sweatdrops on the jounin's student's heads only grew larger from there.

" _He's_ the pervert? What about yourself?"

Kakashi glared again. "Sh-shut up."

* * *

Kakashi Hatake was in a very not-good mood. He'd actually been telling the truth to his cute little students earlier, and they still doubted his word? The word of an honorable jounin? He was also fairly annoyed with what had happened to his body. He'd seen a green flash of light and had watched the world around him grow larger and larger. And when Naruto- in his orange and black jumpsuit- came around the corner, he'd felt so humiliated. And- to make it _even worse_ \- frickin' SAKURA of all people had to follow Naruto to where he was cowering under his pile of clothes. She checked for wounds- smart girl- and had found none, which absolutely contradicted the all around pain his body was feeling. Everywhere hurt, he even hurt in places he didn't know could hurt! And here he was, in the arms of his only female student, walking down the now empty streets of Konohagakure.

"We should go tell the old hag about Kaka-sensei, ne Sakura- chan?" suggested the blond student. Kakashi watched her open her mouth, about to reply, but then they all froze when they heard a much higher-pitched scream than Kakashi's. They ran towards the sound and found a stuttering Hinata and a surprised Kiba huddled around a heap on the ground. Shino stood a ways back, though still close by enough to hear their conversation. Sakura called out Hinata's name and watched the poor Hyuga turn bright red at the sight of Naruto beside her. As the pale- eyed girl turned, however, they saw red eyes and wavy black hair half-hidden under white and red clothes.

"Is that Kurenai- sensei?" Sakura asked tentatively. Kiba, as if just now noticing them, whipped his head around so fast Sakura was surprised he hadn't gotten whiplash.

"Y-yeah... What happened to her? And Kakashi- sensei too! You think the other sensei's are in similar situations to these two?" he asked, as Shino stepped forward and inclined his head towards Kurenai.

"We should wrap Sensei in something first, and then seek out the other senseis. Why? Because if we are able to find the reason behind this phenomena, we may be able to find a way to reverse it and prevent chaos from ensuing." he stated monotonously. So, they gently picked up Kurenai, placed her comfortably in Hinata's jacket, while Hinata carried her and Shino did likewise with her clothes.

* * *

A loud yell followed by laughter could be heard coming from Konoha's BBQ Restaurant. Chibi- Kurenai had just slapped Chibi- Asuma's hand as he went to light a cigarette. the rest of the teams were chuckling and giggling as the other chibi-fied senseis smiled in amusement. After some searching, Team 8 and Team 7 had found Ino, Shikamaru, TenTen, Neji, Lee, and Choji kneeling over and worrying about their respective senseis Asuma and Gai. The group of Rookies figured that since there was no harm done to their senseis, they would take this one day off to celebrate bragging rights over their chaperones as being "taller than you all" and "able to smoke and you can't". The Hokage was found drunk by Neji's Byakugan and deemed hopeless and oblivious to that day's excitement. They wisely left her alone to gamble in her dreams, but not after Naruto chucked a stapler at her arm as revenge for all her previous attempts to do the same to him. He was dragged off mutinously and grudgingly agreed that a conscious Hokage was the last thing they needed right now if they wanted to have a Team's night out. So they did, and eventually, even the chibi-fied senseis began to enjoy it too.


End file.
